


Who Wants To Get Crazy For New Year’s?!

by Lunarium



Series: After You Found Me [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family, Humor, M/M, Minor Injuries, New Year's Eve, Silly, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, after christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Akira’s favorite holiday is New Year’s Eve. Poor Keith and Shiro. Poor Ryou’s skull.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: After You Found Me [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579168
Kudos: 12





	Who Wants To Get Crazy For New Year’s?!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sheith Christmas Week, prompt was "Free day". Decided to go with the Sheith baby being all "meh" about Christmas but loving NYE. XD 
> 
> Story begins with Akira is four (so one year before "Yes, Akira, There is a Gallbladder") but it jumps to different points in time.

Christmas was well and fine, but Akira preferred New Year’s Eve a whole lot more. It wasn’t simply the timing. Sure, Christmas had the unfortunate tendency of falling a week and a half after her birthday. New Year’s wasn’t that far away either. 

It wasn’t about the presents. It was the spirit of the holiday. Christmas was...well, Christmas. The holiday that stores began counting down to as early as July; things got a little boring after a while. Meanwhile, New Year’s was bursting with excitement. It was greeting the unknown at the top of one’s lungs and making as much noise, and watching things explode into confetti. 

That was the true spirit of New Year’s. 

Best holiday ever.

⁂

When it came to the kids, Keith and Shiro agreed to buy sparkling grape juice instead of alcohol. Getting drunk, as tempting as it was with the bizarre inter-reality war they had been thrown into, wouldn’t be ideal in case something happened to any of their children. Tonight wasn’t really for them, in any case. Keith and Shiro just wanted to sleep. But tonight was another chance to give something nice to the kids, give them something to enjoy right after Christmas. With the battles threatening their lives every moment, Keith and Shiro seized any chance for a celebration. So, really, this was more for the kids. And it would teach them something, like counting and the months of the year, that sort of thing.

So sparkling juice it was. 

“What’s that?” Akira asked, pointing at the sparkling juice bottles. Crayons and coloring books pages littered the kitchen table as Keith decorated around for the evening’s celebration. Strewn across the table were other items he and Shiro had bought for New Years: lensless glasses shaped into the new year, noisemakers, party horns, tinsel, even some confetti that would be easy to clean up afterwards. 

“We’re gonna get drunk!” Sven declared. 

“No one’s getting drunk!” Keith corrected. 

“Sure looks like wine.” 

“It’s grape juice for New Year’s!”

“Ah, grape juice!” Sven whined.

Keith shook his head. His eldest was seven and already wanted to get drunk?! Then again, given what everyone had seen in the war, Keith didn’t blame him. “We’re not bringing alcohol into the house.” 

“Until everyone’s of age or the war’s won, whichever comes first,” Shiro groaned as he rubbed his temples. Keith shot him a warning look. They had agreed not to mention the damn war for just one night. 

“Head hurting?” Keith asked him softly. Shiro nodded. “Take some ibuprofen?” 

Shiro nodded. 

“What’s it for?” Akira asked, who was still studying the sparkling juice when Shiro settled down at the table. 

Shiro went on to explain while Sven carried on in some dramatic portrayal of a drunk person passing out until Keith peeled him off the floor. 

“So you throw out the old year and ring in the new,” Shiro explained. Akira’s eyes grew, enthralled. 

The more Akira learned, the more she saw, the more she liked. _Loved._

She ran to her room and put on a nice little dress for the occasion. This sounded more exciting than Christmas or her birthday or even Halloween!

She was gonna have so much fun!

*

And so the yearly nightmare began.

Gold and silver tinsel lined every corner of the house along with balloons, and a whole plate was set out with the leftover Christmas ornaments, bright beautiful colors, alongside numerous other fun decorations. 

The television was set to the local station displaying the festival downtown. Maybe they’ll get to celebrate outside some year, once things have settled. 

“Who wants to get crazy for New Years?!” Shiro announced.

Keith and Sven blew their party horns, but Akira, in her pretty ‘Happy New Year!’ tiara headband, just _screamed_. She grabbed the plate of ornaments and cried out, “Bye, bye, Twenty-Five!” and threw the plate on the ground. The shatter silenced everyone as Akira then posed like Tarzan and roared in the new year as hard as her little lungs could endure. 

Keith’s eyes widened in pure shock, Sven’s mouth fell in mixed amusement and horror. Shiro just stared, his mind trying to comprehend what just happened in his own living room.

⁂

One year later.

“Who wants to get crazy for New Year’s?!” Shiro announced. He was still taking things easy from his gallbladder surgery, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t celebrate! 

Everyone replied enthusiastically. His beloved husband Keith raised his glass, but Akira shook two sparkling juice bottles fervently until the corks popped open; juice splashed all over herself, Sven, Keith, Shiro, and the walls. 

The kids screamed and laughed. 

“Quiznak’s sake!” Keith cried out. “That’s never coming off!” 

“I’ll help,” Shiro offered, laughing lightly. 

“No!” Keith said. “You need to rest up!” 

They glanced down at the two kids who were rolling around in sparkling juice, hair and clothes a total sticky mess. 

Keith sighed. Not again. He didn’t know if this or the broken glass from last year was worse.

⁂

Three years later.

Ryou and Romelle were with them this time, and while it didn’t exactly fill the void of Sven’s absence, Akira was in a festive mood that night. 

The two brothers ended up getting drunk, but whatever. Keith let them. With more adults present this time around, Romelle and himself could take care of any urgent matters that arose. 

“Who wants to get crazy for new year’s!” Shiro called out, red-faced and so, so smashed it was rather adorable. 

Ryou, who was on his knees before the TV, blew on his noisemaker just as the others cheered. Akira positively screamed with glee before she damn lost it: she grabbed one of the empty wine bottles and smashed it over Ryou’s head. Without a word, he slumped to the side, still blowing through the noisemaker. 

It was a miracle those two were still best friends with Keith and Shiro afterwards.

⁂

Five years later.

“Damn, so you really locked her up?” Hunk said. 

“I didn’t lock her—” Keith began defensively. 

“The bolts on the door imply differently,” Pidge said. “Not to mention threatening the Atlas with violence if her showed Akira mercy.”

Lance nodded. “We all saw you, Keith.” 

Keith groaned and wept into his glass. For one year could he have some peace? 

“Stop looking at me like I’m some sorta monster!” Keith cried out while Shiro silently sipped champagne next to him. “It’s only for one night, okay? You have no idea what sort of horrors we had to endure year after year since she learned about New Year’s Eve.” 

“Yeah, me and my head can attest to that,” Ryou laughed and imitated with one hand. “Just say the magic words and your skull gets bashed in!” 

“Wow!” Veronica gasped while Acxa just stared. The MFEs laughed. Ryan made sure his camera was poised on them, not wanting to miss out on the ‘tea’ as he and his wife Nadia often called it. 

“It is bad, unfortunately,” Allura said with a sigh. “I was there for last year’s. Although I do feel bad for the girl.” 

“Come on, you’re making me feel sick to my stomach!” Keith said. 

“Keith, she almost tore the house down one time,” Shiro reminded him. “She gets too excited over this holiday. Maybe celebrating the holiday calmly by observing space from her window will do her some good.”

Lance snorted. “A preteen, _calmly_? Doubt it!”

Shiro hung his head. “I did that. Why didn’t she turn out more like me. Sven was…” 

Nadia snorted loudly and clapped Ryan on his shoulder. “What if she attempts to destroy the Atlas!” 

“The chances of that would be…” Ina calculated while studying the infrastructure of the recreational room, “given Akira’s physical strength, boosted by Galra blood, rather high.” 

James whistled through his teeth. “You’re giving her that much credit?” 

“Let’s test it out!” Lance said excitedly. 

“Do we really want to risk destroying the Atlas?” Pidge said. “We’re in outer space in the middle of nowhere!” 

But Lance ignored her. “What were the magic words again?” 

Keith and Shiro refused to say, and Shiro clamped a hand over Ryou’s mouth, but nothing stopped Romelle, wearing an evil little smirk, from crouching down and whispering in his ears. 

Chortling, Lance grabbed a glass of champagne and raised it in a toast. “Who wants to get crazy for New Year’s?!” 

The cheer, more like a war cry, sounded like a growing crescendo rumbling through the air vents. The room shook as something crash through the ceiling and flew straight into the buffet table. 

“Really, Akira!” Keith cried out as the others laughed, some in total shock. The place was instantly a scene of total chaos: broken and shattered plates and bottles everywhere. Debris of table lodged in walls (but thankfully not in any sentient being), and the celebratory cake now full of Akira. 

Down at the Altas bridge, Admiral Hayato Shirogane raised an eyebrow at a reading that crossed one of his screens. 

“What’s going on over there?” he demanded. “I’m seeing damage. A break-in at the Atlas?” 

He heard his magnificent ship sigh. 

_Commencing healing protocols, Admiral._

⁂

Akira tiptoed into her parents’ room, checked that they weren’t engaged in any, ahem, _activities_ —in fact, the room was quiet and still—and slipped inside.

“Dad? Pops?” she said. “It’s almost the new year!” 

Shiro groaned on one side of the bed. “Tired,” he mumbled and soon slipped back to sleep. 

“Ah, come on!” Akira moaned. “You never missed a night since I was little!” 

“Akira,” Keith groaned, irritated, and sat up. “You’ve turned this into a nightmare. Every year, you make a total mess of things.” 

“Because it’s fun!”

“No,” Keith said firmly. “It’s not. This should be a year of reflection. Not tearing the place up. I’m tired of having to wipe the walls or sweep up glass or fix tables or apologize to others because you almost killed them. The war’s over now— _finally_ —and Shiro and I just want to wake up to a new year _peacefully_ for once. Good night.” 

Storming back to her room, Akira threw herself on her bed, grabbed her Jack Skeleton and Sally Ragdoll plush dolls and angrily tossed them across the room. The bed now entirely hers, she glared at her clock. Not fair. The new year was going to trickle in at any moment but she wasn’t going to welcome it in like she normally did. 

Her parents could be so mean. 

But then again…maybe they had a point. She _did_ almost kill Uncle Ryou, after all. She was only eight! But, boy, that was really stupid of her, the more she thought about it…

⁂

“We told you, we know nothing!” Keith growled.

What did this bitch want from them? Merla was defeated! The universe was finally healing from that terrible war. Empress Acxa was taking care of matters, leading the Galra through a new era—well, not that everyone agreed with her, and screw them if they didn’t appreciate their rightful leader. 

“Keith…” Shiro gently urged next to him. They were both tied up, unable to move. Age had set into their bones, and without enemies constantly threatening their every moment they had both let their guards down—hell, didn’t they deserve it at this point? Shiro especially seemed so small now as he lay there, mostly white-haired and tied up and trying to peacefully negotiated with Fentress who looked like she wanted nothing more than to slit his throat. 

“I will ask you one more time,” Fentress hissed. “If you will not speak, you will not live to see the morning!” 

Shiro glanced over to Keith and reached out for his hand. Keith’s eyebrows furrowed. Was he giving up? 

Meekly, Shiro raised his head and met Fentress’s gaze. Her eyes flared. 

“Got anything to say?” she snarled. 

“Yeah,” Shiro said calmly. “Who wants to get crazy for new year’s?” 

The war cry pierced the heavens. Fentress never knew what hit her: the ceiling collapsed as someone hurled right for her, smashing right over her with a wine bottle. In the woman’s mouth was a noisemaker, blaring a victory cry. Their savior leapt in the air and did a somersault before landing on her feet. Fentress, tried to get up, only to drop back down. Cuffs slipped over her wrists, and a swift kick to the head ensured a total knockout. 

The savior, a woman in her mid-twenties, straightened her back and regarded Keith and Shiro. 

“Dad! Pops!” Akira said. “Are you okay?” 

“We’re fine,” Keith said. “How’d you…?” 

Akira laughed. “I did some reflecting a few years ago and realized all my years of being a brat at New Year’s Eve celebrations would make an excellent ambush strategy!” 

She untied them and gave them both a quick hug, so happy both of her fathers were well. 

“Come! Cliff’s waiting for us!” she said, and Keith and Shiro dashed after their daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Eh Bee Family New Years Party clips. You can watch some of them [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E-8NIwqvQxE).


End file.
